User blog:Cfp3157/Pokemon Tournament: Roger Morrison vs. Marshal D. Fitzgerald
Roger Morrison, ''' the son of a millionaire earning his worth vs. '''Marshal D. Fitzgerald, '''a famous author searching for inspiration Intro "It's about bloody time." An Asian man wearing a domino mask glared at Marshal Fitzgerald stumbled into the room, his black dress shoes still untied. "Forgive me. Kaiser tends to be...rowdy before a battle." Fitzgerald said, kneeling on the ground to tie his shoes. "Yes, yes. We originally had you going up against some fellow from Kalos, but he disappeared under mysterious circumstances." Fitzgerald raised his eyebrow, the ominous tone their host said that in intimidating him. "Anyway, we had to draft someone in. I happened to know someone. You have five minutes to introduce yourselves." With that, the Asian left Fitzgerald alone with his opponent. "I'm quite a fan of your work, Mr. Fitzgerald. The name's Roger Morrison." the trainer said, blowing a curl from his black hair out of his face. Fitzgerald offered a hand, and the two men shook eagerly. "Always content to meet a fan. However, it appears that our host wishes us to hurry, and I do not wish to displease him again." Roger Morrison Born to a renowned innovator in the Pokéball industry, Roger spent a majority of his teenage life sheltered from genuine friends. Throughout high school, people often made false friends for cash. Catching on to it out of high school, Roger left his father's blessing to earn his own reputation. Given nothing but six Pokéballs and an optimistic view of life, Roger a vast majority of his appearance. Managing to defeat all of the gym leaders in his native Hoenn with his gathered team, Roger took to the seas and traveled. The bonding he went through with his team caused him to not return to his father and settle in Kalos, much to his father's approval. |-|Cerberus= A gift from his father, Cerberus was one of Roger's few genuine friends. When Roger left his life of riches behind, Cerberus reluctantly stayed behind to await his master. Roger returned frequently after his gym battles, and Cerberus always greeted him with enthusiasm. An empty spot on his roster, Roger finally allowed Cerberus to join him in their adventures after a long and worthy battle under control of Roger's father. '''Basic Information: *Name: Cerberus *Species: Arcanine *Type: Fire *Ability: Flash Fire **Power increases when the Pokémon is hit by a Fire-attack. *Item: Assault Vest **A vest that prevents the wearer from using status moves, but also increases special defense. Moves: *'ExtremeSpeed:' Cerberus is surrounded by a white/clear aura as he tackles the foe at blinding speed. *'Double Kick:' Cerberus leaps at the target, smacking the target twice with each paw. *'Crunch:' Cerberus attacks the foe, pinning them down and taking a gigantic bite at them. *'Solar Beam:' Cerberus' mane glows white, and he releases a beam of sunlight powered by...the sun. *'Thunder Fang:' Cerberus' fangs crackle with electricity, and he then bites the foe. *'Close Combat:' Cerberus rams into the target, unleashing a barrage of paw strikes against the foe. |-|Stymphalian= When he decided to challenge the gyms of Hoenn to settle his personal honor, a Skarmory was his first recruit. The leader of a flock of picnic thieves near Rusturf Tunnel, the Skarmory was caught after Roger snuck up on the flock and randomly threw it into the scattering Pokémon. While it was intended for a Swellow, he was just as satisfied when the Stymphalian displayed her strength and durability in a gym battle. Basic Information *Name: Stymphalian *Species: Skarmory *Type: Steel/Flying *Ability: Keen Eye **Stymphalian cannot succumb to accuracy-decreasing attacks. *Item: Quick Claw **A claw that enhances speed. Moves: *'Air Slash:' Stymphalian's wings glow white, and she forms sharp, blue rings that attack the foe as she flaps her wings. *'Screech:' Stymphalian screeches at the target, and the loundness of the screech lowers defense. *'Sandstorm:' Stymphalian flaps her wings, kicking up enough dust and sand to create a sandstorm-esque environment. *'Hyper Beam:' An orange orb forms in front of Stymphalian's beak, and she unleashes all of her power into a single blast at the target. *'Roost:' Stymphalian stops sits down for a rest, regaining energy whilst glaring into your soul. She knows what you did at that bar last night, and disapproves. *'Double Team:' Stymphalian forms several clones of herself, and the clones surround her. |-|Stripe= A thief renowned in Dewford Town for swapping out silverware, watches, and other shiny objects for a gem shard, Stripe was captued by Roger after attempting to steal Stymphalian's Pokéball. The Pokémon was released, and what resulted was a rather harsh beating for the Sableye. Deciding to make use of the former thief, Roger captured him. Using his speed and wits in a battle, he often hides from Roger during breaks. Basic Information *Name: Stripe *Species: Sableye *Type: Ghost/Dark *Ability: Prankster **Status moves are performed faster than normal. *Item: Flame Orb **After a short time, the orb burns the target. Moves: *'Fling:' Stripe throws his Flame Orb at the target, which sticks to them. *'Thief:' Stripe flips over the target, grabbing their item if one is equipped while also doing damage. *'Agility:' Stripe vanishes and reappears while sprinting at the target, increasing his speed. *'Shadow Ball:' Stripe forms a ball of shadowy energy in his hands, and throws the projectile at the target. *'Focus Punch:' Stripe's fist glows black, and he focuses. Once he feels ready, he punches the target with incredible force. *'Fury Swipes:' Stripe leaps at the target, slashing at any visible spot on their body with blinding speed. |-|Snug= A thick-headed brute, Snug was captured when he knocked himself out charging at Roger when the trainer approached his territory. Awaking to find himself unable to ignore the commands of Roger while in battle, Snug insistently disobeyed his trainer outside of it. This attitude changed, however, when Roger assisted Snug in defending other Steel-type Pokémon that were being hunted by miners in Victory Road. Basic Info: *Name: Snug *Species: Lairon *Type: Steel/Rock *Ability: Rock Head **Does not receive damage from recoil. *Item: Hard Stone **Increases the power of Rock-type moves. Moves: *'Zen Headbutt:' Snug's head glows blue, and he headbutts the foe with enough power to possibly make them flinch. *'Head Smash:' Snug is surrounded by a bluish-white orb, and he blindly charges full-force at the target. *'Rock Smash:' Snug slams his head into the target with enough force that could shatter stone. *'Stone Edge:' Snug slams his head into the ground, causing multiple stones to launch themselves at the target. *'Stealth Rock:' Snug slams his head into the ground, causing jagged stones to form a ring around the target. Whenever a Pokémon is swapped in, the stones attack that Pokémon. *'Rock Tomb:' Snug jumps up and then lands, his weight causing large chunks of stone to fall onto the target. |-|Heartwood= Despite hailing from the Kalos region, Heartwood was captured by Roger after it was shipped to Hoenn by the shady organization known as The Black Shadow. Out of the goodness of his heart, Roger helped the Trevenant free her fellow enslaved Pokémon. Harsh and apathetic after the experience, Heartwood found little purpose in her new region. After a long battle, Heartwood decided to follow Roger. Basic Info: *Name: Heartwood *Species: Trevenant *Type: Ghost/Grass *Ability: Natural Cure **Any status affliction is healed naturally. *Item: Insect Plate **Increases power of Bug-type moves Moves: *'Forest's Curse:' Heartwood plants her feet into the ground, causing vines to ensnare the target and turn it into a Grass-type. *'X-Scissor:' Heartwood crosses her arms, and then slams them into her opponent diagonally. *'Leech Seed:' Heartwood launches acorns at her target, and these seeds drain health from the opponent into Heartwood. *'Will-o-Wisp:' Heartwood's eyes glow purple, and her branches unravel to expose fiery balls. They launch at the target, burning it. *'Curse:' Heartwood's eyes glow black, and an eerie aura surrounds her. Now, she has laid a damaging curse onto her opponent at the cost of half of her health. *'Ingrain:' Heartwood's roots launch into the ground, gradually restoring a small portion of her health. |-|Grootslag= A gift from Professor Elm, Grootslag is a determined and battle-hardened Pokémon with a past shrouded in mystery. Apparently left abandoned by his original trainer, Elm took care of the devastated and heart-broken Pokémon until Roger arrived in Hoenn. With all badges except the Balance Badge, Roger traveled south towards Petalburg City while Elm was visiting. Despite his reluctance to travel with another, the angry Swampert was given to Roger. Basic Info: *Name: Grootslag *Species: Swampert *Type: Water/Ground *Ability: Torrent **When low on health, power is increased. *Item: Swampertite **Transform Grootslag into a Mega Swampert upon usage. Moves: *'Hydro Pump:' Grootslag opens his mouth and unleashes a powerful stream of water. *'Earthquake:' Grootslag slams his fists into the ground, causing a tremor to shake the battlefield. *'Waterfall:' Grootslag rushes at the target, slamming into it with incredible power that may cause the target to flinch. *'Hail:' Grootslag's tail glows light blue, and clouds appear. These clouds then drop hail onto the field for an amount of time. *'Frustration:' Grootslag's eyes glow red, and he unleashes all his anger over the past into a single punch. *'Ice Punch:' Grootslag's fist is covered with icy shards, and he punches the target with his ice-cold fist. Marshal D. Fitzgerald Hailing from the Kalos Region, Marshal was born into a lower-middle class family with not much to their names. This left with aspirations to become something more than simple folk and he began to dedicate himself to the teachings of others. He particularly felt deeply passionate for reading and writing as they were often the most available ways to gain knowledge and practical skills from. He'd often read within the woods as a way to keep his mind at ease and near other creatures he hoped to have inspire him. During this period of time he'd also take up Pokemon training as a way to keep his mind at ease and held battling as a hobby of his alongside his reading and writing. After finishing his schooling, he'd take writing on as a full time job and began writing short stories that brought him a steady flow of income until his first major story broke into the market. The Ballad Of Nights became extremely popular among readers and critics thus bringing Marshal to finally accomplishing his dream of becoming a major author, he'd continue the series before ultimately ending the series with its third installment. |-|Ulysses= Ulysses is most passionate about battle and sees it as a way of life to achieve glory. Because of this he often sees eye to eye with Kaiser as a fellow dreamer for belief in greater glory. Focusing on the belief of bettering himself to achieve said dreams alongside his rival Kaiser despite one of his wishes is defeat him through combat. Most likely to be seen training and often seen as the biggest dreamer of the group. Basic Info *Name: Ulysses *Species: Volcarona *Type: Fire/Bug *Ability: Swarm **Powers up Bug-type moves when weak on health *Item: Leftovers **Scraps from a past meal that regenerate a small portion of health Moves: *'Quiver Dance:' Ulysses does a small dance, increasing her special attack, defense, and speed. *'Bug Buzz:' Ulysses emits red soundwaves that do damage and lower defense. *'Hidden Power:' Ulysses launches brown, mud-colored orbs at the target from within herself. It does Ground-type damage. *'Fiery Dance:' Cloaked in flames, Ulysses flaps its wings and small embers are launched at the enemy. This may also raise Special attack. *'Roost:' Ulysses lands on the ground to take a rest, restoring a significant portion of health. *'Light Screen:' Ulysses' wings glow blue, and a barrier to protect against special attack is put upon the team. |-|Carnegie= The most quiet member of the group as he rarely interacts with many others beyond that of what he considers his family. Seen as the most serious of the group who believes that there is little need for taking advantage of the pleasures of life. This tends to make his own personality clash with that of Kaiser due to their vast differences in ideology. Of course, this has granted him the ability of observation to maximize its effectiveness and he can often be spotted staring at others. Basic Info *Name: Carnegie *Species: Metagross *Type: Steel/Psychic *Ability: Clear Body **Stats cannot be lowered *Item: Leftovers **Scraps from a leftover meal, these heal a small portion of the user's health. Moves: *'Earthquake:' Carnegie plants his claws into the ground, and a tremor shakes the entire battlefield. *'Reflect:' Carnegie's X-plate glows pink, and a barrier to protect against physical attacks is put upon the team. *'Stealth Rock:' Carnegie slams his claws into the ground, and jagged rocks surround the target. Whenever a Pokemon is swapped in, these rocks attack them. *'Psychic:' Carnegie's entire body glows blue, and he lifts the target up and throws them. *'Zen Headbutt:' Carnegie glows a bluish-white, and he headbutts the foe with enough power to cause them to possibly flinch. *'Grass Knot:' Carnegie digs his claws into the ground, and a small knot of grass appears to trip the foe. |-|Merlin= Merlin is often identified as the oldest of the group of Pokemon and due to this is the wisest. Seen as the most reclusive of the group and often mediating which makes him the most calm and least prone to showing anger and maintains a stoic appearance. He takes time to study his surroundings and analyze them as a way to gain further knowledge. Basic Info *Name: Merlin *Species: Alakazam *Type: Psychic *Ability: Magic Guard **Cannot take indirect damage *Item: Alakazite **Allows Merlin to evolve into Mega Alakazam Moves: *'Charge Beam:' Merlin's spoons glow yellow, and he launches a bolt of high-powered electricity at the foe. *'Shadow Ball:' Merlin forms a ball of shadowy energy, and launches it at the foe. *'Psyshock:' Merlin's spoons glow blue, and he launches a blob of psychic energy at the target. *'Hidden Power:' Merlin's spoons glow white, and orbs of light blue energy from within him are launched at the target. This attack does Ice damage. *'Recover:' Merlin glows yellow, and a significant portion of his health is restored. *'Signal Beam:' Merlin's spoons glow rainbow colors, and he launches an odd beam at the target. |-|Gatsby= Marshal's first Pokemon and his closest companion as seen through their interactions with each other. Often seen as the most theatrical of the group due to his creativity that he gained from helping Marshal's writing as a source of inspiration for his first novel. Prideful about his combat prowess and his own relation to his master, he is seen as naturally being talented in his skills. Basic Info: *Name: Gatsby *Species: Greninja *Type: Water/Ghost *Ability: Protean **Allows Gatsby to change to the type of the move he's using. *Item: Expert Belt **Moves that are super-effective do extra damage Moves: *'Surf:' Gatsby creates a wave, and he launches the wave over the entire battlefield. *'Ice Beam:' Gatsby forms a beam of ice in his mouth, and he launches it at the foe. *'Dark Pulse:' Gatsby forms a beam of darkness in his mouth, and he launches it at the foe. *'Extrasensory:' Gatsby forms a beam of psychic energy in his mouth, and he launches it at the foe. *'Grass Knot:' Gatsby reaches into the ground, and a thread of grass forms to trip the opponent. *'Spikes:' Gatsby forms several ninja throwing spikes and throws them around the foe. Whenever a new Pokemon enters the field, those spikes when they land. |-|Kaiser= Kaiser is one of the most adventurous of his team and perhaps the biggest dreamer of his team who often sets many goals for himself in order to achieve them. He takes much pride in himself and his accomplishments and seeks to inspires others through his actions and abilities as a combatant. This pride has caused him to regret little even his great mistakes as he accepts them and stays true to himself. He is the most jovial of the group and laughs the loudest out of the group. Basic Info *Name: Kaiser *Species: Garchomp *Type: Dragon/Ground *Ability: Rough Skin **Damage is done whenever a Pokemon makes contact with him *Item: Rocky Helmet **Damage is done whenever a Pokemon makes contact with him Moves: *'Outrage:' Kaiser roars, and he attacks the target endlessly until he becomes confused. *'Earthquake:' Kaiser slams a claw into the ground, causing a tremor that shakes the entire battlefield. *'Stone Edge:' Kaiser slams a claw into the ground, causing stones to launch themselves at the target. *'Dragon Claw:' Kaiser's claw glows purple, and he slashes at the target. *'Shadow Claw:' Kaiser's claw glows black, and he slashes at the target. *'Swords Dance:' Kaiser crosses his claws, and his speed, attack, and special attack increase. |-|Mattilda= Mattilda is the fun-loving out of Marshal's team and often seen as the most curious and eager of the group. She is often seen flying around seeking to entertain herself with new experiences and people. In battle she does display some of these traits such as her happiness and child-like glee it is unknown whether this is from just joy from battling or she is naturally happy considering what kind of Pokemon she is. She does follows Marshal's orders with precision despite this. Most likely to get in trouble out of the group. Basic Info *Name: Mattilda *Species: Togekiss *Type: Normal/Flying *Ability: Serene Grace **The chance of additional effects happening is increased. *Item: Leftovers **Scraps from a past meal, these gradually increase health over time. Moves: *'Roost:' Mattilda lands for a rest, restoring a significant portion of her health. *'Air Slash:' Mattilda launches several circles of solidified at the target, doing damage. *'Aura Sphere:' Mattilda focuses every fiber of her soul into a single blue orb, launching the attack at her foe. *'Nasty Plot:' Mattilda puts her finger to her chin and forms a plan, increasing her special attack. *'Heal Bell:' Mattilda makes a soothing noise that heals her allies of any status affliction. *'Thunder Wave:' Mattilda flaps her wings, and a wave of electrocmagnetic force hits the target. This paralyzes them. Notes *Default weather: Normal *Both sides will have all six Pokemon in tabber order. *The fight shall go on until one or both of the trainers have no Pokemon left. *Voting is simple; I'll inform if your vote doesn't count. *(*) Stealth Rock only works once. You can't set two Stealth Rocks and expect it to do more damage. You pick the battlefield Lava Ice Rock Water Lava Field.png|Lava Field Ice Field.jpg|Ice Field Rock Field.png|Rock Field Water Field.png|Water Field Category:Blog posts